


Tis Grace That Brought Me

by Drpepperly



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drpepperly/pseuds/Drpepperly
Summary: A quiet hum carries across the air to where James stands rooted in place. The tune is familiar, though he can’t quite place it. It tugs at something in him that he’d rather not deal with.





	Tis Grace That Brought Me

James prides himself on being able to navigate the Normandy during the night cycle, when the overhead lights dim, and everything becomes just a bit indistinct, after only a few weeks on board. He’s a quick learn, always has been; it helps that he’s usually the one asked to find Shepard when there’s a new report she needs to read. Shepard’s habit of being everywhere all at once rapidly solidifies James’s knowledge of the ship’s layout. He’s also gained a weird kinda sixth sense when it comes to the commander’s location. Which is why he’s a bit stumped when he goes to deliver Wrex’s info on the rachni to her room and instead finds her cabin empty.

His omnitool reads just after one in the morning, which is normally when Shepard begins to wrap up her reports. He’s told her before that she should probably sleep more, but she’d merely flashed him a small, indulgent smile, really just a crinkling at the corner of her eyes, and replied that she would if wars didn’t come with so much paperwork. Seeing her desk chair empty is a bit of a shock and certainly a mystery, one that piques his interest enough that instead of simply setting the datapad with the intel on her desk he decides to push off sleep just a bit longer to find her. His gut tells him to check the crew deck first.

The normally bustling third floor calms this late, most people in bed or scattered at the few overnight posts around the ship. Nothing on the crew deck requires an overnight staff. He’s drawn to the right hall off the elevator, thinking the commander might be checking in with Liara, the one person on the Normandy that may sleep less than Shepard. His approach slows at the sound of voices, not quite whispers yet not the volume of a normal conversation. He’s sure he only hears the conversation because the rest of the ship is so still. The words don’t quite carry to him at first, but as he draws closer he recognizes Shepard’s voice and someone he thinks has gotta be that Salarian doctor they’d picked up.

“She’s certainly something. Never thought I’d call a krogan wise but Eve lives up to her shaman title,” Shepard voices this with a fondness James has come to associate with a high level of respect; it’s the same voice she uses when talking about Anderson or Chakwas, some mingling of warmth and admiration. James automatically halts when the pair come into view; the sight of them immediately warning him that this isn’t a moment he’s allowed to see. This isn’t a moment anyone’s allowed to see.

Shepard’s against the counter facing the medbay, facing Mordin who’s only facing her. They stand a hairsbreadth apart, seeming like any moment they could fall into each other. The lights above the kitchen are dimmed but not enough to hide the steady gaze Mordin settles on her even as she smiles at their feet. Mordin’s hands seem to twitch at his side.

“Yes best hope for krogan. Look forward to seeing her lead. Will be reluctant to say goodbye after cure dispersed,” Mordin punctuates the last sentence with a sharp inhale, but his gaze never moves from the commander’s face, “But already discussed that.”

The salarian moves his hand then, bridging the gap between them. He cups her cheek and draws her gaze up to meet his. The smile on her lips falters, her shoulders tense ever so slightly, her hands seem to tremble at her side. But the commander doesn’t tremble, doesn’t falter, and allows Mordin to lock their eyes together. There’s a moment, a flash of something like fear across Shepard’s face.

“Missed you, Grace.”

The sound she lets out is nearer to a sob than a sigh.

“I missed you too, Mordin.”

Any remaining space between them disintegrates as she loops her arms around his neck. Their foreheads meet as the hand not caressing her cheek finds Shepard’s waist, and Mordin allows his eyes to finally close. Shepard’s eyes remain open, pouring over his face as if trying to burn the sight into her mind.

A quiet hum carries across the air to where James stands rooted in place. The tune is familiar though he can’t quite place it. It tugs at something in him that he’d rather not deal with. He thinks it’s about time he try to make his escape, probably should have turned around the second he saw them. But he’d been tugged into their gravity, an asteroid caught in the pull of a red dwarf, finally knocked out of orbit by the penetrating thought that he was trespassing on something that could not belong to him. Something that could not belong to anyone outside the pair locked together in the Normandy’s sad excuse for a kitchen.

“Will you sing for me?” She whispers it against Mordin’s cheek, drawing a shudder from his bent shoulders. His hand on her waist tightens it’s hold as his eyes open once more, meeting hers. Their lips brush just once.

“Of course,” He starts into a song as James presses the button for the cargo bay, the opening notes squeezing through the elevator’s closing doors.

…

Grace Shepard stares at the top of the Shroud, unblinking. She’s still, the stillest James has ever seen her, part of him wonders if she’s even breathing. She stands there well after the rest of their party has finished prepping the tanks to leave; Garrus stands a few paces from her and glares at anyone who seems to even be thinking about approaching her, assault rifle still firmly in hand. Her hands seem to tremble at her side, but Commander Shepard doesn’t tremble.

James takes up the spot next to Garrus, back to the woman whose trembling has turned to shudders.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Citadel DLC the last song Mordin sings is Amazing Grace and I weep.


End file.
